O pescador de carpas
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic baseada na lenda da carpa e do dragão. Depois da morte de Dohko em Hades, Shiryu conhece um misterioso pescador de carpas.


No meio daquela floresta de bambus, eu me sentia sozinho. Shunrei tinha saído, queria comprar alguma coisa na vila. Eu fiquei treinando de manhã e só parei para o almoço. Shunrei tinha deixado uma marmita um pouco antes, dizendo que voltaria tarde. Eu disse que ela não precisava se preocupar, que eu podia me arranjar, mas ela não aceitou e acabou fazendo de qualquer jeito. Me ajeitei numa pedra próxima à margem do rio para comer. Só ouvia o ruído das folhagens e dos pássaros, o vento se encarregava de criar um zumbido grave no ouvido. Aquele era um corredor de ar vigoroso.

Olhei para a pedra da cachoeira de Rozan. Estava vazia, indubitavelmente desocupada. Eu ainda completava aquela visão com as minhas lembranças, da figura sentada, imóvel, vigilante de meu mestre. Eu o imaginava ali, coberto de pó e de sabedoria, sempre com o cosmos a queimar, sereno. Ele fora uma vida que cruzara os séculos sentado naquela pedra. Agora estava em qualquer lugar no reino de Hades.

"Seu almoço cheira muito bem."

Virei o rosto. Havia um homem sentado na pedra ao lado, a dois metros de mim. Vestia calças velhas, roídas nas extremidades, camisa e colete sujos de viagem, cabelos com fios pretos e brancos. Dedos grossos seguravam uma vara de bambu apontada para o rio. O fio branco era agitado pela correnteza. Achei que fosse um sonho. Eu estivera olhando para o seu lado, e não havia ninguém. Então olhei para a pedra de meu mestre por alguns segundos, e o homem simplesmente apareceu ali.

"Desculpe... Mas de onde vem o senhor?"

"Eu já estava aqui já faz algum tempo. Mas se está perguntando onde fui criado... A resposta seria qualquer lugar."

"Mas... Eu estava olhando para essa pedra onde o senhor está sentado. Eu juro, estava vazia!"

Ele me encarava como se aparições fossem naturais, com um sorriso de 'está tudo em paz no mundo'.

O fio mexeu, algum peixe mordeu a isca. O homem arrancou uma enorme carpa do rio, que veio parar nas mãos, num lançamento calculado. Depois de debater-se um pouco, ficou calma. Ele acariciou-lhe as escamas, disse algumas palavras reconfortantes, como se o animal pudesse entender, e devolveu-o à água.

"Vá, irmã", disse, "nade com força."

E voltou a pescar.

Será que se tratava apenas de uma pesca esportiva? Muitos gostavam de pescar apenas para brigar com a força do peixe e depois gabar-se para os amigos. No final da batalha, devolveria o animal para a água, para não dizer que machucava a natureza. Mas ele não parecia um pescador por hobby. Só trazia uma vara de bambu, muito singela.

"Não vai levar o peixe com o senhor? Seria alimento para dois dias."

"Ah, não... Eu não pesco por causa disso. É porque algumas carpas nadam na direção errada. Elas seguem o curso do rio, quando deveriam nadar rio acima, na direção da cachoeira."

"Está se referindo ao caminho do dragão até o topo da cachoeira?"

"É uma história bem popular, não é? É uma pena que histórias antigas tendam a virar mentiras aos olhos dos homens. Mas eu acredito. Tudo o que faço com esta vara é capturar as carpas que estão nadando no sentido da correnteza, conversar com elas, e devolvê-las ao caminho correto. Não tenho a intenção de machucá-las. Veja você mesmo, rapaz."

Levantei-me e fui olhar a margem. As carpas todas lutavam contra a correnteza. Entre elas, dançava o anzol vazio do homem. Estava quase acreditando que era um sonho, mas a brisa e os ruídos da natureza só tornavam tudo mais real.

"Não tem isca..."

"A isca deve ser evitada. Você mente para a carpa, dizendo que é uma coisa boa. Mas sob a capa de aparente bondade, há maldade. Mas o anzol é uma aparente maldade. Por trás dele, há apenas a minha vontade de ajudar a carpa a encontrar o caminho certo."

"Acredita mesmo que elas possam se tornar dragões? Nunca vi uma carpa subir Rozan. Elas sempre pegam o pequeno córrego próximo à cachoeira... É um braço d'água mais tranqüilo, onde elas podem desovar."

"Sim, acredito. Assim como acredito nas carpas que vêm para o meu anzol."

Tudo aquilo só me deixava mais e mais intrigado. Aquele homem não podia ser um mortal, fazendo coisas daquele tipo. Aparecer numa fração de segundo, fisgar peixes sem uma isca, acreditar que carpas pudessem subir Rozan... Era como se ele estivesse acima de qualquer realidade, e isso só acontecia quando entrávamos em contato com um...

"O senhor é um deus, não é? Diga, quem é o senhor?"

"Meu nome é Tan. Não sou um deus, como está pensando. Você... Está mais próximo de um deus do que eu. Não é?"

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Porque existe um deus protegendo você. Estou errado?"

Fiquei sem saber o que responder. Devia dar o sabor da vitória a Tan, por ele ter acertado sobre eu ter uma relação com um deus? Não havia como adivinhar que eu era um cavaleiro de Athena, porque minha armadura estava na base da cachoeira, e eu estava vestido como qualquer camponês da região.

"O que o faz acreditar nisso? O senhor me conhece de algum lugar?"

"Sim. Desde que você era pequeno. Está vendo o topo da montanha? Eu te vi lá..."

Tan apontou com o indicador para o topo de Rozan. Instintivamente, virei para a direção, apenas por um segundo. Foi um vacilo.

Quando voltei o olhar, ele já tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Shunrei ficou preocupada comigo naquela noite, porque eu passava o tempo todo pensando naquele encontro com Tan e não conseguia prestar atenção no diálogo. Admito que fiquei perturbado , achei até que estava vendo coisas, por isso fiquei com medo de contar para ela. Mas Shunrei insistiu tanto que acabei falando. Falei que tinha encontrado um homem pescando carpas sem uma isca. Acabei arrastando minha companheira ao mesmo estado mental.

"Que estranho...", comentou ela, "por que será que essa história me parece familiar...? Será que o mestre me contou algo parecido?"

"O mestre disse algo a você? Shunrei, se você se lembra de algo, me conte, por favor. Não estou mentindo quando digo que esse homem apareceu e desapareceu como se fosse mágica."

"Não consigo me lembrar de nada, Shiryu. Nunca vi esse homem antes, é só que... só que tenho essa sensação de _dejà vu_, sabe? Essa imagem de um homem pescando sem uma isca... Não sei se é impressão ou se já ouvi essa história antes..."

"Eu sei que nunca ouvi. Mas hoje vi com os meus próprios olhos. Só espero não estar alucinando. Achei... que não fosse acreditar na minha história."

Ela me sorriu e continuou a jantar.

"Seria sua primeira mentira para mim. E as mentiras precisam parecer reais. Não, você não está mentindo."

"Parece tanto uma mentira que é real, não?"

"É. E eu sei que você sempre se envolve com coisas sobre-humanas. Não tenho motivos para suspeitar."

* * *

No dia seguinte, voltei para a mesma pedra, mas não encontrei ninguém. Foi assim por um mês inteiro, até que eu me convenci de que não mais veria Tan. O encontro ainda me intrigava, e eu ficava pensando nele, durante o treino, durante o roçado, até quando descansava. Ficava bolando mil perguntas para fazer ao pescador, mas queria saber mesmo era se ele conhecera o mestre. Se era uma pessoa do nosso passado, eu precisava conhecer a história. Seria um pedaço de sabedoria desprendido de meu mestre, que nunca mais voltaria.

Shunrei estava em casa, mas na cama. Tinha pegado um resfriado e estava com febre. Eu não estava pensando em Tan, porque estava preocupado com ela e queria juntar algumas ervas medicinais na floresta para aliviar um pouco aquela febre. Fui parar naquela pedra sem perceber, olhando só para as plantas rasteiras da trilha.

Meu olhar foi atraído para a carpa fisgada, voando no céu. Tan estava lá, com sua vara de pesca sem isca. Pegou a carpa nos braços, disse as mesmas palavras reconfortantes e devolveu o peixe ao rio. Em seguida, virou-se para mim, sorrindo.

"Vejo que voltou, rapaz."

"Não seria o oposto? Não o vejo há um mês, Tan."

"Eu não pesco o tempo todo, mas sempre estou nesta região. Não é difícil me encontrar, eu garanto."

"Como faz esse truque de aparecer e sumir de repente?"

"Eu não sumo. É o seu olhar que muda. Você ainda está se acostumando."

"Me acostumando com o quê?"

"Com os olhos. Não são todos os olhos que me enxergam. Nem todos os olhos que enxergam as carpas. Você entenderá mais tarde. Por que não senta um pouco? Vamos conversar."

O que tinha minha visão de diferente? Eu queria perguntar tantas coisas para ele... Por que ele foi aparecer justamente quando eu estava ocupado? Bem que queria sentar na pedra e conversar, mas Shunrei precisava de cuidados.

"Desculpe. Mas preciso colher algumas plantas para preparar um remédio."

"Tem alguém doente?"

"Minha companheira. Ela pegou um resfriado e está de cama. Estou colhendo algumas plantas para diminuir a febre dela."

"Você quer dizer aquela menina de trança? Pobrezinha."

"Conhece Shunrei?"

"Ela está sempre por aqui. Mas como a maioria das pessoas, não consegue me ver. Já tentei conversar algumas vezes com ela, mas... não adiantou. Então ela está doente... Eu vou te dar uma coisa boa, rapaz. Espere aqui."

Tan deixou a vara de lado, atravessou o rio a nado e enfiou-se no mato do outro lado. Tive medo de que ele desaparecesse de novo, por isso não descolei os olhos dos bambus e aguardei sem pensar em outra coisa senão no estranho pescador. Eu tinha tantas perguntas...

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e ele reapareceu trazendo uma gosma verde na mão. Atravessou o rio e mostrou aquela coisa mais de perto. Eu não sabia dizer se era planta ou fungo. Talvez fosse musgo.

"Você não vai encontrar remédio melhor do que este. Faça um chá e dê para ela várias vezes ao dia. Verá que sua companheira estará como nova amanhã de manhã, como se nunca tivesse ficado doente."

Eu simplesmente não sabia se podia confiar naquela coisa. Pensei primeiro em testar o chá em mim, ou deixar que Shunrei curasse com o tempo. Afinal, era só um resfriado. Mas peguei o presente de bom grado.

"Muito obrigado. Nunca vi esta... planta... por aqui."

"Não vai encontrar em qualquer lugar. Mas confie em mim e use. Eu espero que sua companheira sare logo."

Ele uniu as mãos e inclinou o corpo, em reverência. Eu repeti o seu gesto por educação. E quando me ergui, não o vi mais. Fosse o meu olhar, fosse magia, esperava que ele ainda estivesse ali.

"Não vá embora, Tan. Ainda quero conversar com o senhor de novo."

* * *

Eu pretendia tomar o chá antes de Shunrei para ver se era seguro. Entretanto, antes que pudesse me dar de cobaia, ela apareceu na cozinha, enrolada no cobertor. Eu podia ver que ela ainda estava com febre. Shunrei não conseguia parar quieta num canto quando ficava doente. Era quase como se não conseguisse confiar em mim para fazer os trabalhos domésticos. Ela dizia que era estranho sair da rotina.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não. Volte a dormir. Daqui a pouco eu levo um remédio para você."

"O que é isso?", perguntou ela, abrindo a tampa da chaleira.

"Não é nada... por enquanto. Só queria verificar uma coisa com essa planta..."

"Eu conheço esse cheiro."

"Conhece?"

"Sim. Eu tenho certeza de que já bebi esse chá. Quando era pequena."

Primeiro era o _dejà vu_, agora era essa lembrança. Poderia existir alguma relação entre Shunrei e Tan?

"Você lembra como foi?"

"Foi o mestre. Ele que me deu esse chá, quando peguei gripe. Você ainda não tinha vindo para cá. O mestre disse para eu ficar descansando, e logo ele veio com esse chá. Não lembro bem como foi, mas eu me lembro desse cheiro... é muito gostoso."

Eu nunca tinha visto aquela planta em Rozan. O mestre certamente devia conhecer, mas teria ele alguma relação com Tan?

"Foi o Tan quem deu para mim."

"Aquele pescador?"

"Sim. Eu comentei que você estava com febre, e ele me trouxe essa planta... ou fungo, sei lá. Disse que era para te dar o chá disso. Mas não sei se é seguro, por isso pensei em tomar antes."

"Não se preocupe, Shiryu. O cheiro eu reconheço de primeira. É seguro, eu garanto. Vou tomar agora mesmo. Obrigada."

Tentei argumentar, dizer que era melhor testarmos antes, mas Shunrei nem me ouviu. Ela devia amar o cheiro daquele chá para me ignorar daquele jeito... Bebeu dois copos daquilo e voltou para a cama. Logo ficou com sono, dormiu. Fiquei do seu lado o tempo todo, mais preocupado com as possíveis reações do chá do que com o resfriado. Mas Shunrei voltou a tomar mais três vezes naquele dia, quando acordava para ir ao banheiro. E dormiu muito bem à noite.

No dia seguinte, como uma profecia a se cumprir, Shunrei estava de pé e querendo trabalhar. Insisti que descansasse, só naquele dia, e ela, impaciente, saiu inventando coisas para fazer, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma. O chá de fato funcionou.

* * *

Não vi Tan por alguns dias. Não sabia se era o meu olhar, como ele alegara, ou se era coisa dele, só queria poder conversar de novo e agradecer pelo chá. Como não o encontrava, decidi retomar o trabalho e o treino em outro lugar. Subi a montanha, até o topo da cachoeira. Às vezes eu ia meditar dentro do rio, quase na queda de Rozan. Suportar a força da correnteza exigia força e concentração, e fazia tempos que não ia ali.

Mal cheguei, vi Tan, parado à margem do rio, olhando para a água. Ele nem me notou, parecia bem concentrado com o que quer que fizesse.

"Obrigado pelo outro dia, Tan."

Ele ergueu a cabeça e só então me notou ali. Deuses não seriam tão distraídos, seriam? Além disso, ele dizia que não era um deus. Seria um espírito?

"Ah, é você... Não percebi quando chegou. Sua companheira melhorou?"

"Sim. Como o senhor disse, nem parecia que estava resfriada no dia seguinte."

"Que bom... Quando precisar de ajuda, me procure. Estou sempre nesta região."

"Hoje não está pescando?"

"Ah, não... As carpas foram desovar no braço d'água, como você disse. Eu vim até aqui ver se alguma delas conseguia, mas... nenhuma delas conseguiu subir até aqui. Agora só no ano que vem, quando o ciclo delas se reinicia. Até lá, elas devem nadar bastante e se tornar mais fortes. Quem sabe então alguma felizarda alcance o topo de Rozan?"

"O senhor já viu uma carpa virar dragão?"

"Ah, já... Vi sim. Fico entusiasmado quando isso acontece, embora seja muito raro. É um espetáculo, rapaz. Elas se tornam tão fortes... Seus saltos ficam cada vez mais altos... Até que elas conseguem se transformar em dragões..."

"O senhor é uma espécie de guardião delas?"

"Guardião? Hum... Nunca pensei assim. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que sim... É... guardião das carpas... Gostei."

Tan foi se sentar numa das pedras da margem, tirou os sapatos e esticou os pés até a água. Fui sentar ao seu lado.

"Tan... desculpe perguntar, mas... O senhor conheceu o meu mestre? O cavaleiro Dohko de Libra?"

Ele me sorriu.

"Se conheço? Rapaz, ele salvou a minha vida!"

"Sua vida?"

"Sim. Isso foi há muito tempo. Há uns duzentos anos? Não, mais... Ele era tão jovem naquela época."

Um frio percorreu-me a espinha. Aquele homem era tão velho quanto o meu mestre? Mas ele tinha a aparência de um pouco mais de quarenta anos! Fiquei sem graça para perguntar sobre a idade, por isso preferi me deter nos fatos.

"O que houve exatamente naquela época?"

"Foi num ano como este, aqui em Rozan. Era a migração das carpas, a luta rio acima. Naquela época eu era muito fraco... Mas eu não queria desistir. Eu saltava, mergulhava, saltava, voltava a cair. Era muito cansativo, e as águas de Rozan eram muito fortes. Seu mestre sempre ficava treinando na margem do rio, na base da cachoeira. Um dia, enquanto ele descansava, eu travava a minha batalha. Eu pulava e pulava... Eu era o mais determinado de meu cardume, porque fiquei pulando ali, mesmo depois de todos irem para o córrego do lado. Fiquei tentando, mesmo depois que elas resolveram ir embora, deixando os ovos para trás. Seu mestre acompanhou minha luta."

"O senhor... era uma carpa?"

"Eu queria ser um dragão. Era símbolo de força e de determinação, e eu achava ruim quando os outros desistiam, ano após ano. Por isso eu continuei como um idiota. Fui saltando, até que bati contra uma pedra e caí quase morto na margem. Nesse momento, quem me salvou foi o seu mestre."

"Meu mestre..."

"Dohko sempre teve um coração muito gentil. Você deve saber melhor do que eu. Ele cuidou de meus machucados e me incentivou a continuar. Naquele ano, em pleno inverno, eu fui a carpa suicida que ficou na base da cachoeira, pulando sem parar. Dohko ficava comigo e me incentivava. Ele dizia que tinha sido tocado pela minha determinação e me ajudou até eu conseguir alcançar o topo. Foi um momento inesquecível. Então eu me tornei quem sou. Mas envelheci bastante desde então."

"Então, se o senhor conseguiu subir Rozan... quer dizer que é um dragão?"

"Sou o próprio dragão de Rozan, rapaz. Depois daquilo, Dohko criou um golpe em minha homenagem. Rozan Shou Ryu Ha, é como ele chama. Em outras palavras, 'o dragão ascendente de Rozan'. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos. Passamos os dois últimos séculos juntos, conversando sempre. Mas ele não o fazia na sua frente, porque não queria que o aluno pensasse que o professor tinha ficado maluco."

"Meu mestre nunca me disse nada a respeito..."

"Ele não queria. Você não era capaz de me enxergar. Mas como eu disse, é uma questão de acostumar os olhos. E isso você consegue quando possui um cosmos puro e estável. Dohko me disse que um dia você me enxergaria, rapaz. E esse dia finalmente chegou. Estou vendo que agora você não tem problemas para conversar comigo."

"Ele me deixou alguma mensagem?"

"Não. Mas quando ele me disse que talvez não fosse voltar da guerra, eu me ofereci para ir com ele e ascender às estrelas junto dele. Então ele me pediu para ficar aqui e esperar. Esperar por você e pela sua companheira."

"Por nós?"

"Sim. Ele quis que eu ficasse e protegesse suas crianças. É isso o que estou fazendo aqui. E enquanto isso, observo Rozan e espero que outras carpas a subam. A única que vi ascender depois de Dohko... Foi você. As carpas... continuam tentando e desistindo, ano após ano. Eu fico esperando por uma alma como a minha tentar, para incentivá-la como um dia o seu mestre fez. Fico esperando... Mas nem toda carpa luta até o fim."

Ele sempre estivera ali. Provavelmente Shunrei o viu em algum momento da vida, na infância, quando nossos cosmos são mais puros, mas logo ele desapareceu aos seus olhos. O meu golpe era uma homenagem de meu mestre a ele, que antes era uma carpa tão simples quanto o seu nome. Exatamente como nós, mortais, desafiamos os deuses e saímos vitoriosos por nossa determinação, meu mestre reconhecera em Tan a inspiração de um cavaleiro.

A pedra onde meu mestre sentara estava vazia. Ele nunca mais voltaria. O corredor de vento me dizia que não havia nenhuma barreira entre nós e o céu, lá do alto de Rozan, o que aumentava a sensação de estar sozinho. Depois da morte de meu mestre, Tan desejou como nunca um amigo que subisse a cachoeira como ele e lhe fizesse companhia. Afinal, até aquele momento, ele não pudera trocar palavras comigo. Por isso pescava e observava o rio.

"Meu mestre sempre esperou com o senhor, não?"

"Sim... Você não era bem uma carpa... E eu não podia conversar com você. Enquanto eu falava com Dohko, esperava pela ascensão de algum companheiro do cardume. O combinado era ele esperar comigo até que alguma outra carpa subisse até aqui. Mas não fiquei triste por Dohko ter partido antes. Seu mestre foi um grande amigo para mim, e eu sei que um dia outra carpa escalará Rozan. Então eu lhe contarei muitas histórias sobre Dohko."

"Acha que alguma carpa tentará subir ainda neste ano?"

"Não sei. É pouco provável, mas nunca se sabe. Vou ficar aqui esperando."

"Vou esperar com o senhor. Enquanto isso, podemos conversar."

"O jovem aluno de Dohko... Shiryu. Ah, tenho muitas histórias para te contar..."

Tan não passou ensinamentos diferentes daqueles que meu mestre me ensinara. Todas as lições de vida foram passadas para mim durante o treinamento. Eram fragmentos de sabedoria já conhecidos. Mas eu percebi naquela conversa que tinha mordido um anzol sem isca, que era a princípio esquisito demais. O vazio deixado pelo meu mestre ainda me incomodava, mas agora eu não queria mais me deixar levar por ele. Eu olhava para a pedra vazia, sem completá-la com a imagem de meu mestre sobre ela. Não queria ser arrastado pela violenta corrente de tristeza que restou de sua morte.

Do alto da cachoeira, fomos conversando e esperando.

FIM

* * *

Obs: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.


End file.
